Godcat/Strategy
Statistics See The Creator and The Destroyer Ambushes Godcat first appears in her Light form at the end of the Crystal Caverns, a short distance away from where the party battled the Crystal Golem. Unlike most battles in the game, she has no on-screen sprite, instead triggering an automatic battle when players step on a certain tile of the overworld. This battle cannot be fled. Godcat's damage, health and evade are all very high; her attacks will almost certainly kill their targets, and she is nearly impossible to hit, let alone damage. Fortunately, all of her attacks target one player at a time, and players only need to survive two rounds against her. On the third round, Godcat will disappear, leaving a pair of Blue Crystals to fight in her place - unlike their master, the Crystals can be defeated. Godcat appears again in the Lava Cave within Lankyroot Jungle. She has the same stats as before but appears in her Dark form. Once again, the battle is an unfleeable ambush, and players must simply survive Godcat's attacks until she disappears and summons a pair of Red Crystals for them to defeat. Final Battle The final battle against Godcat occurs in the final screen of the Temple of Godcat. This time, players will have to contend with both forms at once in a seven-wave battle. It's highly recommended that you obtain all the stat items and if applicable the Battle Mountain equipment before fighting her. Wave 1: Opening Remarks During the first part of the battle, players will be confronted by both Light and Dark Godcat. They are unchanged from their previous appearances, using powerful single-target attacks of their respective elements (Holy and Dark). Unlike the previous encounters, the attacks should no longer one-hit kill your party members if they have the proper equips, resistances, and buffs. Unfortunately, the two Godcats are still nigh-indestructible, with massive HP and a 600-point Evade bonus - the point of the encounter is merely to endure until they both back off. Instead of attacking, use the opportunity to cast beneficial spells on your party members - Protect, Barrier, Temper, Charm, etc. You'll also want to change your gear around (if you didn't do so before the fight), preferably to maximize your resistances to Holy, Syphon, and Ice - It is highly advisable to equip Holy-resistant gear (preferrably at 100%, minimum 50% for the highest survival possibility) and Dark-elemental weaponry, as it provides the best setup against your first true enemy. On their third turn, Dark Godcat will fly away and Light Godcat will sink into the ground, ending the wave. Wave 2: The Creator Moments after the Godcats disappear, you'll be thrown into battle against the Creator: a massive golden vehicle armed with a large cannon and piloted by the Light Godcat. It will also summon a pair of Blue Crystals and two Blades of Heaven. If all of her backup is destroyed, the Creator can resummon them at the beginning of her turn, along with a host of other enemy options: Frozen and Holy Eyes, Ancient and Viking Monoliths, and Mage Dogs. If the enemy spawns become overwhelming, use Limit Breaks like Ragnarok or Oblivion, or summons like the Cosmic Monolith or the Protector. The Creator's physical attacks consist of large spears on chains, shot out from her mecha or the ground. She is also armed with Bomb-element cannon blasts, Thunder-based orbs, and a multi-target version of Iceberg. The Creator's deadliest attack is a powerful Holy laser. She will signal her readiness to use it by charging up, casting Guardian on herself in the process. It should be noted that this buff cannot be dispelled - you have to debuff her instead in order to reduce the damage. On the next turn, the laser is fired, dealing massive Holy-based damage with a chance to Syphon. This attack is best countered by Holy-resistant gear, the Barrier spell, and the Defend command. On harder difficulties, the Creator may use the Absolute Zero Limit Break when at low health. Having an 80% weakness to Water, The Creator is particularly vulnerable to skills such as Flood, Bubbles, Water Arrow and Tsunami. The Weaken status effect is also really good at whittling down her offensive stats, because she cannot buff her attack stats, only her defensive stats. Dispel and Crush are a must on higher difficulties, but are still a gamble because of her 30% resistance to dispel. The Sapphire Giant, Aquamarine and Coral Staff all boost the power of Water skills. Matt can use Cleaver with the Sapphire Giant, and if you're lucky can cast Flood after Cleaver ends, doing a 6th hit that dishes out insane damage. The Deep Blue is an incredibly inefficient weapon for most Lance builds, making it largely irrelevant. Talisman Seal and the Dreamcatcher staff can lower her Magic Attack, which can make the fight a lot easier on Epic Difficulty. Wave 3: First Interlude After the Creator falls, the two Godcats will return and attack the players for a few turns, pontificating about the futility of their struggle and the planet's impending destruction. Once again, players should use the opportunity to heal, buff themselves, and swap to darkness-resistant gear and Holy weaponry, in preparation for the next wave. Water and Ice skills such as Flood, Ice Shard and Glacier will be very effective, as they can dispel the berserk status while also providing crowd control for the red crystals and the blades of hell. After a few turns of their normal, high-powered attacks, the Godcats will split up once more, with Light Godcat flying away and Dark Godcat sinking into the ground. Wave 4: The Destroyer Unsurprisingly, the fourth wave is very similar to the second, but with flipped elements. Your main target is the Destroyer, a twisted mass of flesh, veins, and fangs concealed within a giant skull and piloted by Dark Godcat. It spawns with two Blades of Hell and a pair of Red Crystals. If its initial minions fall, the Destroyer can spawn Flame Wraiths, Spark Wraiths, and Black Wasps, in addition to its Crystals and Blades. Once again, multi-target Limit Breaks are helpful for controlling the lesser enemy spawns, but your primary focus should be on the Destroyer. The Destroyer attacks single targets with spear-tipped tentacles, and can hit the entire party with Bones (Dark damage) and Eruption (Fire damage). It can also bite everyone for heavy Physical damage. Unlike the Creator, the Destroyer lacks a massive charged attack, but compensates with heavy amounts of status effects: a Fire attack that inflicts Burn, a Dark attack that inflicts Doom, a wave of cat skeletons that Poison everyone, and so on. Whoever has the Purify ability should be ready to cast it before the effects become overwhelming. The trick is to play its own game of "Who can kill who faster?" Holy Sword, Judgement, Genesis and Cleaver with the Heavens Gate sword are the best skills against The Destroyer. Use skills that can syphon the weaker enemies to stop heals and buffs. Focus the Blades of Hell if they become a nuisance. Use Dispel, Crush and Holy Fire if buffs become a concern. Water and Ice skills can dispel the Beserk status when it first attacks, so use a water skill to keep it from dishing out extra damage. Ancient Monolith is a lifesaver against Supernova assuming that your party has 30% or more fire resistance. Although not often, beware if it does the one attack that summons undead kittens, because it's base power is surprisingly high and has a high chance of inflicting poison. Debilitate, Fire Spin (Deluxe Edition) Beholder Summon can lower its physical defence to set up for Holy Sword and Cleaver. Screamer and Evil Worm Summon can lower its Magic Defence to set up for Judgement and Genesis. Kyun is good overall, for curing poison and giving out buffs. (And then some =3) On harder difficulties, the Destroyer may use the Supernova Limit Break at low health. It also goes after using its bite attack. Wave 5: Final Interlude If the Destroyer is beaten, the Godcats return for another copy of the first and third waves. As usual, ignore the cats and focus on healing and restoring your buffs, but be careful of Black Godcats Sacrifice if you lack Death resistance on one or more of the characters. Don't worry too much about changing your gear, although removing any weaknesses to Holy would be a good idea. This time, both Godcats will sink into the ground after a few turns. Take a deep breath, because the hardest part of the battle is about to begin. Wave 6: Dissonant Equilibrium (Creator+Destroyer) The penultimate wave of the final battle brings in both the Creator and the Destroyer, each with one of their respective Blades. Note that as long as the player completes this wave, they will win. They can also spawn the same creatures as before, but no more than two can be active at any given time. Their attacks and abilities are otherwise unchanged, other than the fact that both are being fought simultaneously. It is generally advisable to target the Destroyer first - not only does this let you save a turn on gear switching in the previous wave, but the Destroyer's ability to inflict numerous status ailments arguably makes it more dangerous than its Holy counterpart. When the Destroyer is dealt with, switch to Dark weaponry and Holy-resistant gear to take down the Creator. Assuming you have taken out the Destroyer first, just be aware of Ice, Thunder and Bomb elemental attacks, and Freeze, Stun and Stagger status effects. Switch to equips that give you resistances to those and the rest of the fight should be smooth sailing. Final Wave: Closing Statement Yet again, the two Godcats will return to the field after the destruction of their battle forms. However, they will not attack on their turns, instead commenting about humans' superiority to cats and floating away. Essentially, beating Wave 6 ends the battle in your favor, so you can simply pass your remaining turns and wait for the ending. Strategy General Staples * It is best to give one player a dedicated buffing role. Anna works well as she can use Protect and Reflex, giving her the ability to greatly reduce damage in multiple ways. However, the Limit Breaks Godcat uses are both Magical meaning that Natalie and Lance should be keeping Barrier up. * It may be tempting to have Natalie use Kyun for buffs, but having her save Kyun for when everyone is about to die or Genesis when everyone does die will save you from a Game Over. * For a more support-oriented Anna, one should have either the Alchemist's Bow or the Angel Wing. Since Anna is the only character with a multi-hit area of effect Weapon elemental attack, she can spread status very effectively. Angel Wing inflicts weaken and has an automatic Arrow Rain every now and then (great for an Anarchy wielding Matt), but with a status changing flair one can set it up to apply virtually any status they want. This makes it much easier to swing the battle in your favor. * Conceivably, the player could poison Godcat to death. However this will take a long time, so having a single player dedicated to Poison status may be useful but a defensive team may not survive. Premium Only Staples * Golden Armor grants the wearer three immunities, making three common elements a non-issue. (These are Fire Ice and Lightning). * Equilibrium is basically a balanced version of Anarchy. The reward for completing all of the Battle Mountain trials, including the Boss Rushes, Equilibrium makes Matt have the second highest attack boost in the game (20% below Anarchy), have two resistances, and still be quite durable in exchange for some Accuracy and Evade. Also, it counters with Legend, making it useful for status spreading if there is a spare slot. Did I mention it sometimes gives Matt Auto-Revive? ** Try giving Anna the Angel Wing and Matt the Cursed Charm. The resulting combo means that everything will be automatically Weakened while Matt will counter with an almost guaranteed Cursing flurry. Feel free to toss in some Gaia Blossom to also reduce Evade and Accuracy. Premium Deluxe SoulZerker * This setup consist of Matt spamming overly powerful Berserked attacks. With Equilibrium, Dark Armor and the Viking Helm (or if you prefer, Death Mask with Berserk being put on manually), Matt gets a 140% attack boost (170% with Death Mask). Unlike with Anarchy, this gives him two immunities and does not reduce his defenses, meaning Matt can dish out ludicrous damage while tanking hits at the same time. Matt Everlasting * Note that this is just a build for Matt, not a general strategy. * Due to the presence of the Equilibrium and the Golden Armor pieces of equipment, Matt in the Premium EBF4 is capable of resisting (if not being outright immune) to almost everything Godcat can throw at him. Basically, with Death Mask, Equilibrium, Golden Armor and the Golden Pentagram, Matt gets 100% resistance to Dark, Holy, Ice, Fire, and Lightning alongside various status immunities. To top it off, Matt still has two Flair slots left, allowing the player to give him the Sword Medal to drive his attack through the roof. Alternatively the player may wish to give Matt either the Target Badge to remedy his lowered Accuracy or a status-inflicting badge to make the Legend counter more useful. Of course, as the Golden Pentagram isn't relevant for The Destroyer, the player may wish to swap it out in exchange for a more useful piece of equipment during that fight. * This setup leave Godcat with exactly eleven attacks she can hit Matt with and deal full damage (10 if Matt is in the third slot). Among the resisted are Godcat's strongest attacks, including Supernova and Absolute Zero. If one treats Godcat's random-targeting attacks as being a series of individual attacks, there is basically nothing above 100 base power that Godcat can use against this build without dealing lowered damage. * Matt will still be able to be hit by Status effects and Debuffs, so be wary that he does not fall prey to various other foes. * Pairs well with Anna using the Angel Wing to cripple Godcat. StatusRain (Status inflicting Arrow Rain) * Anna is the only character with an Area-of-effect weapon-elemental attack that hits more than once. This makes her status inflicting skills quite impressive, as she can strike all foes with status many times in a single turn. Even better is that Anna has the Angel Wing, which not only Weakens foes but also will automatically cast Arrow Rain between turns. * If Anna is given a status flair (preferably the Cursed Charm or the Diamond Pin) and the Angel Wing, she can passively rain down the corresponding status. Anna also has access to the Gaia Seed line, so she can use Gaia Blossom/Gaia Bloom to also land Tired on foes. Ra Killer (Poison setup, defensive) * There is an Egyptian story about how Ra, the god of the sun, was bitten by a cobra and the poison was so great that when he was cured, he had to leave Earth and rule from the heavens. This is intended to do the same thing to Godcat. * The idea behind this is to take advantage of the fact that Godcat has no Poison resistance, so a defensive team should be able to endure her attacks for long enough that the poison status wears her out. Also, Godcat will take stable amounts of damage every turn as it is not affected by buffs of any kind. * Keep in mind that at level 9 poison, Godcat still takes only 2.16% of her maximum health. This means the player must endure about 20 turns of her onslaught before the poison ends her current form. It may be better to instead have one character spam poison while the rest do their normal roles Non-Premium Standard SoulZerker Category:Strategy